fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Trophy Ultimate
Modern Trophy Ultimate is an animated sitcom that premiered in the summer of 2019. It is a spin-off to Smashed Together Ultimate. Synopsis Like the series it's spun-off from, Modern Trophy Ultimate is an animated sitcom that goes into the daily lives of the Smash characters. However, this spin-off doesn't even feature the Smashers and instead focuses on the Assist Trophy characters as they go about their daily lives in the Assist Apartment. Characters * Isaac (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)- * Saki Amamiya (voiced by Jesse McCartney)- * Spring Man (voiced by Peter Von Gomm)- * Ashley (voiced by Melissa Fahn)- * Lyndis (voiced by Grey DeLisle)- * Phosphora (voiced by Kari Wahlgren)- * Dr. Wright (voiced by J.K. Simmons)- * Takamaru (voiced by Phil LaMarr)- * Jeff Andonuts (voiced by Rob Paulsen)- * Waluigi (voiced by Charles Martinet)- * Shadow (voiced by Kirk Thornton)- * Dillon (voiced by TBA)- * Magnus (voiced by TBA)- * Samurai Goroh (voiced by TBA)- * Midna (voiced by TBA)- * Mr. Resetti (voiced by Clancy Brown)- * Starfy (voiced by TBA)- * Skull Kid (voiced by TBA)- Other Characters Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Music Full Song List Season 1 *Friends Will Be Friends (Queen) *She Drives Me Crazy (Fine Young Cannibals) *Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Pat Benetar) *Lies (Thompson Twins) *September (Earth, Wind and Fire) *Working For the Weekend (Loverboy) *I'll Make a Class Out of You (Parody of I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan) *Superstition (Stevie Wonder) *Atomic Dog (George Clinton) *Ashley is Watching Me (Parody of Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell) *Don't Stop Believin' (Cover of Journey) *A Friend Like You (Cover of Andy Grammer) *The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire) (Nat King Cole) *I Get Around (Beach Boys) *Holding Out For a Hero (Bonnie Tyler) *I Want to Know What Love Is (Foreigner) *All About Lovin' You (Cover of Bon Jovi) *Gonna Fly Now (Bill Conti) *Eye of the Tiger (Survivor) *Lie To Me (Bon Jovi) Season 2 *Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood and the Destroyers) *D.O.A. (Van Halen) *Vacation (The Go-Go's) *Welcome to the Jungle (Guns N' Roses) *Tiny Dancer (Elton John) *Ballroom Blitz (Sweet) *Thank You For Loving Me (Cover of Bon Jovi) Trivia *This series is mostly inspired by The Looney Tunes Show (with its setting and main cast), Regular Show (with its surrealism and use of licensed songs), and Drake and Josh. Cast (In Alphabetical Order) *Alésia Glidewell- Knuckle Joe, Krystal *Ashly Burch- Barbara *Charles Martinet- Waluigi *Clancy Brown- Mr. Resetti *Eric Bauza- Arcade Bunny, Kapp'n *Frank Welker- Nintendog *Fred Tatasciore- Magnus *Grey Delisle-Griffin- Lyn *J.K. Simmons- Dr. Wright *Jane Lynch- Dark Samus, Mother Brain *Jenny Slate- Isabelle *Jesse McCartney- Saki *Jessica DiCicco- Midna *Johnny Yong Bosch- Zero *Kari Whalgren- Phosphora *Kath Soucie- Kat and Ana, Sable Prince *Kirk Thornton- Shadow *Lara Jill Miller- Jill *Maurice LaMarche- Devil *Mela Lee- Tiki *Melissa Fahn- Ashley *Peter Von Gomm- Spring Man *Phil LaMarr- Takamaru *Richard Kind- Lakitu *Rob Paulsen- Jeff, Grey Fox *Robert Clotworthy- Black Knight *Scott McNeil- Elec Man, Dr. Wily *Steven Blum- Andross, Nightmare *Travis Willingham- Knuckles, Guile *Yuri Lowenthal- Isaac, Alucard Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Dan Green- Garet *Frank Welker *Kristen Schaal- Ribbon Girl *Xander Mobus- Master Hand Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Spin-offs